Sumpah Terakhir
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Sedih? Apa yang membuatmu sedih? Sedih karena hidupmu akan berakhir? Atau… Sedih karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? - Sebastian PoV, os, pointless, gaje, norak...


_As I promised in my first fict; 'Last Dream', finally I made Sebastian PoV!~_

_Maybe many readers have forgotten 'cause it was really an old promised_ ._.

_**And I'd like to thank the ones who've read and reviewed my first fict! **_(_ _)

_Sa, enjoy reading, minna-san!~_

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso**-sensei, saya hanya pinjam chara-charanya yang super keren! xD

**Warning: Canon, typo(s) and OOC maybe?, one shot, and many other mistake(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Vow<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di dunia manusia. Memenuhi panggilanmu.

Membuat kontrak _Faustian_ dengan imbalan jiwamu. Melihat sosok kecilmu yang rapuh dan bermandikan darah tengah berbaring di antara ambang batas hidup dan mati.

Mata _cerulean_ mu yang sebiru samudra menatapku dengan lantang. Seolah kau tak takut pada makhluk sepertiku. Kau tak takut akan kematian. Hal yang sangat jarang―malah mungkin tak ada―ditemui pada anak seusiamu.

Mendengar suara kecilmu memerintahkanku dengan lantang dan tanpa keraguan tersirat di nadanya.

Menatap dirimu berjalan di atas tumpukan mayat manusia-manusia bodoh itu tanpa ragu dan takut disertai rasa kepuasan yang terpatri jelas di wajahmu membuatku merasa aku ibls paling beruntung di seluruh jagad. Ya, aku telah menemukan jiwa terlangka yang diidamkan iblis-iblis lain dalam dirimu. Kau manusia pertama yang membuatku kagum..

**.**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di kediaman Phantomhive selama bergenerasi-generasi tinggal.

Mematuhi perintahmu. Membantumu mengusut kasus dan riminal yang terjadi di _East End_―dunia belakang― karena tugasmu sebagai _Queen's Watchdog_. Menjadi 'pion' pada 'permainan' yang sangat kau gemari ini.

Lagi-lagi, kau berhasil membuatku terkejut!

Mulut yang ada di tubuh ringkihmu mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata perintah yang kejam dan tanpa ampun. Sosokmu yang babak belur dan dihiasi warna merah―darahmu sendiri―tetap membuat sorot matamu memancarkan rasa angkuh dan merendahkan.

Harga dirimu tetap kau junjung tinggi walau tubuhmu berkata lain. Hal itu menambah ketertarikanku kepadamu. Ya, dirimu begitu berbeda. Kau manusia pertama yang membuatku ingin melindungimu dengan segenap tenaga..

**.**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di Phantomhive _Manor_. Melayani segala kebutuhanmu.

Membuat iblis yang derajatnya lebih tinggi sepertiku rela menundukkan kepala kepadamu sebagai tugasku menjadi _butler_ setiamu. Membangunkanmu tiap pagi, membuatkanmu _morning tea_ beserta kue-kue yang merupakan kesukaanmu.

Mengatur segala jadwalmu yang padat disebabkan kau mengemban dua tugas penting di usiamu yang sangat muda. Mengurus segala kekacauan dan 'kehancuran' di _Mansion_ ini dikarenakan ketidakberesan semua karyawan yang kau pekerjakan.

Kau tetap mempekerjakan para pelayan yang hanya bisa bertarung dan membunuh itu meski tiap hari kau melihat _Mansion_ mu dihancurkan. Membuat iblis sepertiku tidak habis pikir akan kecerobohan manusia seperti mereka yang tak juga berkurang.

Membuatkanmu makanan yang―kata manusia lainnya―sangat enak dan tak ada yang menandinginya. Mengajarimu bermain biola, anggar, bahasa, dan lain sebagainya. Mengangkat tubuh kecilmu ke tempat tidur saat kau tertidur di kursi atau ruang kerjamu.

Menatap kedua _cerulean_ yang biasa terpancar di kedua bola matamu yang kini tertutup, digantikan kelopak mata indah yang dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik.

Membuatku merasa betah untuk terus berada di sisimu. Ya, aku tidak ingin satupun mimpi buruk singgah ke alam tak sadarmu. Kau manusia pertama yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah damai terlelapmu..

**.**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di depan katedral megah ini. Mengantarmu ke tempat upacara suci pemakaman terakhir bibimu tercinta.

Melihat sosokmu yang berjalan tegap lurus ke depan, tempat altar pembaringan Madam Red dengan sebuah gaun semerah darah cantik yang terlihat sangat besar di bahumu. Melihatmu yang tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan serta bisikan orang-orang lain.

Lagi, tindakan dan kata-katamu selalu membuat para iblis tercengang!

Mengingatkanku akan malam sebelumnya. Sebuah malam bulan purnama yang terasa sangat panjang. Mungkin bagimu sangat melelahkan dan menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat pertunjukkan langsung bibimu terbunuh merupakan tontonan yang tak pantas disaksikan anak seusiamu.

Walaupun hal tersebut adalah keinginanmu dan merupakan perintahmu, aku tetap tak berhasil menghabisi dewa kematian merah yang telah merenggut nyawa bibimu.

Reaksimu setelah bibimu sendiri terbunuh yang sangat mengejutkan. Tak satupun air mata terjatuh serta penyesalan yang tersirat di wajahmu. Dan kini, di depan makam Mary Jane Kelly, korban terakhir bibimu, baru dapat kulihat setitik kesedihan tersirat di wajahmu.

Tetapi mulutmu tetap menyangkal dan menunjukkan sikap tegar luar biasa. Ya, kau semakin membuatku kagum. Kau manusia pertama yang membuatku takjub akan segala sikapmu..

**.**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di puncak teratas _London Bridge_ yang belum terselesaikan. Menggendongmu yang terluka akibat tembakan pasukan Ratu yang ternyata adalah objek balas dendam yang selama ini kau cari.

Membantumu membalas dendam kepada Ratu dan malaikat―yang telah kehilangan sisi malaikatnya―yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku mendudukanmu di tengah-tengah konstruksi jembatan yang belum selesai ini agar sosok indahmu tidak menerima luka lebih dari ini.

Di samping tugasku sebagai _butler_ yang harus selalu menjaga Tuannya, ada perasaan kuat lain yang membuatku ingin sekali menjauhkanmu dari bahaya.

Perasaan aneh yang kumiliki sejak pertama kali kau memanggilku dan aku melihat sosok ringkihmu yang begitu menawan. Perasaan yang tak pernah aku―yang iblis ini―miliki.

Perasaan ingin melindungi yang begitu besar. Aku menekuk sebelah lututku dan membungkukkan punggungku sedikit ke depan serta sebelah tanganku di depan dada seraya berkata, "_Yes My Lord!_", tanda aku menerima perintahmu.

Perintah―yang dengan lantang kau ucapkan―utama yang menjadi klimaks tujuan hidupmu selama ini.

Membunuh malaikat _violet_ itu.

Memang sulit melawan malaikat yang kekuatannya terus bertambah disebabkan hati penduduk London yang telah mati terus mengisi ulang kekuatannya.

Di saat lengan kiriku terputus dan dirimu dalam bahaya, beruntung para _shinigami _itu datang dan membuat diri mereka berguna. Malaikat kejam yang marah mulai melepaskan bulu-bulu sayap mereka yang tajam dan menhujatkannya ke segala arah.

Aku langsung melesat ke arahmu yang kedudukannya masih dalam lingkup hujan bulu-bulu tajam itu. Aku gusar dan panik serta berusaha mati-matian agar Tuan Muda tidak terkena serangan tersebut.

Aku sendiri heran terhadap diriku yang tiba-tiba bisa sepanik ini hingga aku terkena serangan makhluk itu dan menyebabkan luka di seluruh punggungku. Seluruh sakit yang menjalar di seluruh punggungku hilang seketika saat melihat dirimu yang selamat dan tak terkena serangannya sama sekali dalam dekapanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga sejajar dengan telingamu dan membisikkan permintaan pertamaku sebagai pelayan setiamu. Kau menyanggupinya dan menutup kedua _cerulean_ yang tak pernah bosan kupandang.

Saat aku menyelesaikan pertarungan dengan malaikat itu dan sekaligus menyelesaikan _London Bridge_, sosokmu yang meluncur jatuh ke sungai membuatku langsung jatuh menyusulmu―takut sosokmu kecilmu akan tenggelam dan terluka. Ya, kau membuatku panik. Kau manusia pertama yang membuatku takut akan kehilangan dirimu..

**.**

Karenamu,

Aku berada di sini. Di tengah reruntuhan bangunan kuno di pulau iblis tak bertpenghuni serta tak terjangkau ini. Menatap sosokmu yang duduk tenang yang juga menatapku di kursi batu panjang.

"Jadi, _Young Master_." kataku pelan membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi ini tempat terakhir." tanyamu sambil memandang sekeliling. "Jiwaku milikmu sekarang. Apakah akan sakit?" tanyamu tetap dengan sikap tenang seolah tidak takut dengan kematian,

"Ya, sedikit. Tetapi aku akan membuatnya selembut yang kubisa." ucapku lirih.

"Tidak! Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa. Bawalah rasa pedih hidupku ke dalam jiwaku." ucapmu lantang.

Sampai akhir pun, kau selalu membuatku terkejut.

"_Yes, My Lord!_" ucapku sambil menekukkan lutut dan menaruh tangan di dada serta menundukkan kepala. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir manusiaku.

Ya, kata-kataku barusan mungkin adalah sumpah terakhir yang kuucapkan kepadamu. Alu melangkah perlahan mendekatimu. Berlutut sejajar denganmu. Saat wajah pucat namun indahmu sejajar dengan wajahku, perasaan sakit dan tidak rela mulai merambati tubuhku terutama di bagian dada, tempat jantung manusia berada.

Rasa sesak dan sedih mulai menjalari pikiranku. Aku ingin sekali menjaga tubuhmu tetap hangat. Melihat cahya biru terus terpancar di kedua bola mata besarmu.

Mendengar desah napas halus terus keluar dari rongga dadamu. Memastikan jantungmu tetap berdetak sebagaimana mestinya. Melihat wajah pucat sehalus porselen manapun tidak bertambah pucat dan tirus.

Aku ingin menjagamu. Melindungimu. Memastikan dirimu tetap hidup.

Kulihat bola matamu yang tak hentinya membuatku kagum sekaligus bertambah sedih. Tak kulihat rasa penyesalan dan ketakutan terpancar pada sinar matamu. Yang ada hanya siratan keyakinan yang besar serta sedikit kesedihan.

Sedih?

Apa yang membuatmu sedih? Sedih karena hidupmu akan berakhir? Sedih karena harus meninggalkan semua kerabatmu? Sedih karena jiwamu tidak akan diterima di khayangan sana karena aku membawanya ke dasar neraka terdalam? Sedih karena hidupmu telah kau buang demi memuaskan rasa balas dendammu? Sedih karena harus meninggalkan semua kehidupanmu di dunia ini? Sedih akan eksistensimu yang terlanjur kotor dan terkutuk?

Atau…. Sedih karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?

Alasan terakhir mungkin yang terkonyol yang pernah aku pikirkan. Tetapi, alasan terakhir itulah yang memunculkan rasa bahagia dan lega mengalir jelas di pikiranku.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Mungkinkah aku yang seorang iblis hina dan terkutuk serta tak berperasaan ini mulai mencintai Tuanku yang tidak ubahnya seorang manusia ringkih nan lemah yang bahkan derajatnya lebih rendah dariku? Jika benar begitu, semua perasaan aneh dan tidak wajar yang merambati diriku bisa dijelaskan. Betapa konyolnya diriku? Tetapi, aku tidak menyayangkannya.

Kontrakku dan Tuan Muda yang amat kusayangi telah mencapai batas. Jika jiwamu tidak segera kumakan, jiwamu akan terlebih dulu diambil oleh _shinigami_ dan aku tidak akan pernah mencapaimu lagi.

Kubulatkan tekadku. Kusentuh wajah lembut indahmu yang mungkin tak akan pernah kulupakan. Mengingat tiap lekuk keindahan yang terpatri di wajahmu. Aku melepas _eye patch_-mu perlahan hingga tanda kontrak yang tercipta di bola mata kananmu terlihat jelas karena bersinar di kegelapan.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu. Desah napas yang keluar dari rongga hidungmu menerpa wajah manusiaku dan sempat membuatku ragu. Aku meniadakan jarak di antara kita. Senyum tulus serta seringai terakhir terpatri di mulutku.

Kemudian, waktu seakan berhenti sejenak…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: **Yak, sampai situ saja!~ Karena kalau lebih lanjut dari ini berarti season 2 haha#plak! Masih ada typos kah? Masih sangat abal dan jelek kah? Masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain kah? Saya minta petunjuk Anda-Anda sekalian mengingat saya ini _**newbie**_!

_Readers: Cari alesan ae lu! Emang dasarnya lo males meriksa lagi 'kan?_

_Kurofer: Ahahaha, ketauan_ =w="a

_Well_, daripada bacotan gaje saya tambah panjang, _once more_, _Review onegaishimasu!~_

.

**The Laziest Creature Ever,**

.

**Kurofer P. **


End file.
